There are numerous hand held discharging assemblies known in the prior art designed to deliver a single liquid solution such as a solution of water and some cleansing agent. Bottlers of chemical reagents typically market their products by purchasing separately empty plastic container bottles and spray heads. The bottlers then fill, assemble, and label the completed discharging assembly packages for delivery to retailers. Consumers purchase filled discharging assembly at the point-of sale, and then utilize the constituents of said discharging assembly.